1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for providing an account book service, and more particularly, to an account book service which is in a messenger service. When a user transmits an income/expenditure detail to an account book service providing apparatus by inputting the income/expenditure detail in a simple dialogue form into a chat window between the user and a virtual account book manager, the account book service providing apparatus automatically converts the income/expenditure detail into an appropriate format, stores and updates the income/expenditure detail in an account book database. The account book service providing apparatus displays the gathered data, such as accumulated expenditure details of a target month, in the chat window between the user and the account book manager, so that the user may easily check the income/expenditure details.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in electronic communication technology, users have become able to use various functions with devices capable of conducting electronic communication. These devices may be a personal computer (PC), a portable terminal, etc. The utilization of these devices is high because various programs may be installed in or deleted from the devices as users desire and the devices may directly access a communication network via a wireless Internet.
A plurality of devices may exchange data with one another via communication network. Thus, messenger services have been actively developed and used, whereby a plurality of users may communicate with one another by exchanging messages respectively prepared by the plurality of devices with one another and displaying the messages on the devices.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.